I'M OK
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: Hanya tentang apa yang terlihat baik-baik saja, namun sebenarnya rapuh. (inspirasi I'm ok - iKON) *bad summary*


**Hanya kisah singkat tentang seseorang yang berusaha terlihat baik. Meski sebenarnya dia rapuh**

**_**

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction proudly present**

**•**

**•**

**I'M OK**

**_**

Aku baik-baik saja.

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu aku gumamkan untuk menguatkan diri. Aku tak ingin terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Namun, sekuat apa pun diriku, tetap saja ada rasa lelah dan sakit yang menjalar dalam hati. Menggerogoti kebahagiaanku. Tapi, sudahlah.

Hampir seminggu yang lalu, aku merasakan yang namanya diputus cinta. Kekasih yang aku cintai memutuskan hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan selama hampir empat tahun, karena seorang gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Ya.. dia memutuskanku karena akan menikah.

Sejak saat itu, aku memblokir semua media sosialnya. Menutup diri dari luar. Bahkan, aku tidak pergi untuk kerja. Hingga membuat sahabatku cemas dan khawatir. Tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Ying! Ying! kamu kenapa?!" teriak seseorang yang aku yakin adalah Fang dari pintu apartemenku.

Aku tak menyahut. Keadaanku terlalu kalut. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saat kekasih—ralat mantan kekasihku memutuskanku.

"Ying!!" Dia masih di sana. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Aku membaringkan diri di atas kasur dengan selimut membungkus ke seluruhan tubuhku. Membiarkan gelapnya kamar menyelimuti.

'_Maaf, Fang. Tapi, aku tak suka dikasihani.'_

**I'M OK**

Sebulan berlalu, aku sudah melupakan kejadian menyedihkan itu. Jika diingat-ingat aku lebay karena menangisi seorang laki-laki. Mungkin karena kami bersama hampir empat tahun, membuatku merasa bahwa dia akan jadi miliki. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Aku hanya menjadi penjaga jodoh orang lain.

Hari ini aku akan pwrgi bekerja. Dengan penampilan baru yang lebih fresh, aku berjalan di lobi kantor. Sepanjang jalan, aku menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Penampilan culunku hilang. Sekarang inilah aku, Ying yang baru.

"Uwah... Ying kamu beda banget," puji seorang temanku saat aku duduk di kubikel.

"Masa sih? Tapi, makasih," ucapku dengan senyuman.

"Wah.. Ying jadi lebih fresh."

"Kamu cantik banget, Ying!"

Begitulah rentetan kalimat pujian yang tertuju padaku. Aku hanya dapat membalas dengan senyum dan kekehan geli. Mereka terlalu beelebihan. Saat aku akan berjalan menuju dapur umum, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam dapur dan memojokanku ke dinding.

Aku terkejut. Terlebih lagi dengan manik ruby yang memandang penuh rindu padaku. Tatapan yang begitu aku rindukan juga.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berusaha lepas dari kukungannya. Tapi, dia tetap menahannya.

"Lepaskan saya, Pak Halilintar," pintaku memelas.

"Tidak."

"Saya mohon, Pak. Tidak enak jika ada yang melihat," mohonku sekali lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum kamu mendengarkan penjelasanku," katanya dengan datar.

Ya, dia Halilintar. Atasanku di kantor dan mantan kekasihku yang memutuskanku sebulan lalu.

Aku berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan laki-laki itu tetap mengurungku. "Hah... jadi, apa yang mau kamu jelaskan? Aku tak punya banyak waktu," ujarku datar.

"Aku terpaksa memutuskanmu karena dijodohkan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolak perjodohan itu. Namun, ayah terus memaksaku untuk menikahinya. Dia mengancam akan memblokir semua fasilitas dan mencabut jabatanku," jelasnya sendu.

Aku termenung. Perlahan, melepaskan tangan yang memgukungku. Menatap manik ruby itu dengan tenang. Entah kenapa jantungku masih saja berdebar, meski tidak secepat dulu saat dia mejadikanku pacar.

"Jadi, kamu mau apa? Memintaku agar menyuruhmu menceraikan istrimu?" Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Hali. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti itu. Dia perempuan sepertiku, dan memahami perasaannya jika itu terjadi. Mungkin, jika saat tak ada status sakral, kamu bisa melalukan hal seperti itu. Memutuskanku, lalu kembali padaku."

Aku menarik napas sejenak, "Tapi, tidak dengan pernikahan. Jadi, aku mohon padamu belajar mencintainya dan sayangi dia. Perempuan sangat membutuhkan kepercayaan dan kasih sayang," kataku lembut. "Aku yakin dia mencintaimu, kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Yaya Yah," jawab Halilintar pelan. Sepertinya dia merenungi perkataanku. Baguslah.

"Nama yang cantik. Cintai dia dan jadilah suami yang baik. Aku mendoakanmu sebagai teman."

"Terima kasih, Ying, dan maafkan aku."

"No problem. Katakanlah kalau itu adalah masa-masa saat kita bodoh."

"Baiklah. Ahahahha..."

Aku dan Halilintar kembali berbaikan dan kami menajdi teman. Saat kembali ke kubikel, aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang memakai kerudung pink dan gamis yang sama. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis. Lalu, aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah gadis yang dimaksud oleh Halilintar.

Istrinya.

"Kamu mendapat yang terbaik, Hali."

I'M OK

Aku bohong jika berkata baik-baik saja. Tapi, kau tidak mau orang lain mengetahuinya. Biarkan saja, lagian aku juga tidak akan mati hanya karena menggalau.

Memang, perpisahan yang aku lalui saat itu, meninggalkan luka dalam. Namun, aku berusaha menutupinya. Aki hanya terdiam saat melihat Halilintar yang selalu memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada Yaya. Aku mendoakannya.

Tapi, tetap saja aku selalu menangis saat berada di apartemen.

"Ying, apa kamu ada di dalam? Ini aku, Fang."

Fang.

Kenapa lak-laki itu selalu saja ada untukku. Aku benci dikasihani. Aku benci jika dia sok peduli.

"Ying, aku hanya mau bilang padamu jangan terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Kamu akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari dia. Jadi, kau mohon jangan kayak gini," tutur Fang.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan sok peduli padaku! Jangan kasihani aku!" bentakku kesal.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Deg!

A-Apa? Fang bilang apa? Dia mencintaiku?

"Aku mencintaimi sejak dulu. Sejak Aku, Kamu dan Halilintar menjadi sahabat. Tapi, aku tak berani mengatakannya karena takut merusak persahabatan kita. Namun, aku kecewa saat tahu kamu dan Hali pacaran. Rasanya aku tersingkirkan."

"Tapi kamu menjauhi kami, Fang!" sentakku.

"Karena aku gak mau merasa sakit saat melihatmu terus bersamanya. Aku menjauh dan pura-pura baik-baik saja, padahal _enggak_," lirih Fang diakhir.

Aku tertegun. Perlahan, membuka pintu apartemen. Saat itu aku melihat laki-laki berambut raven yang yang berdiri di sana. Dia menundukan kepala dengan tangan memegang sebuket bunga Lily putih. Kesukaanku.

"Fang..."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, justru aku menyayangimu. Aku bukan son peduli padamu, karena aku ingin melindungimu."

"Fang..."

"Aku sakit saat melihatmu pura-pura bahagia."

"Fang..."

"Aku—"

Cup!

Aku yakin Fang terkejut. Terasa dari gesture tubuhnya yang menegang. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menciumnya. Dia berisik sekali.

Dirasa tidak akan bicara lagi, aku melepas ciumanku dan memandang manik ametyst itu lembut. "Terima kasih karena mau menungguku, Fang. Maaf jika aku membuatmu terluka, maaf karena tidak peka, maaf karena menuduhmu yang nggak-nggak. Maaf."

Grep!

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying," bisiknya ditelingaku.

Awalnya aku kaget saat berada dalam pelukannya. Namun, akhirnya aku merasa nyaman. Jantungku berdebar keras. Perutku bergejolak seperti ada kupu-kupu yang memenuhinya.

Perlahan, aku membalas pelukan Fang. Membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidang itu. Menghindu harum lavender yang menyeruak.

"Ajari aku... cara mencintaimu," pintaku lirih.

"Tentu saja." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ternyata berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja itu tidak baik. Terfokus pada masalalu dan melupakan bahwa di sekitar ada yang mencintai kita sepenuh hati.

Aku telah merelakan Halilintar berbahagia dengan Yaya. Dan sekarang, aku juga berbahagia dengan adanya Fang di sampingku. Laki-laki yang mengaku mencintaiku sejak dulu yang ternyata fakta. Laki-laki yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal sama denganku.

So, pelajaran apa yang kalian dapat dari kisahku?

**The End**

Hanya fic singkat pembunuh jenuh. Inspirasi dari lagu boyband iKon - I'M Ok. Kalo nggak nyambung sama lagu, maaf ya? April bingung sih.

***RnRPlease***


End file.
